Crystal Tears
by Ivy Adrena
Summary: ON INDEFINATE HIATUS Depressed, Sarah is finally driven to the extreme. Has Jareth truly forgotten her so easily?
1. 1

Hello, all. Just something that popped into my mind. It's been done, but then again, what hasn't? And even though it's probably painfully obvious, this is my first Labyrinth fanfic. I'm more into reading than writing them.  
  
Shutting up now, I'll leave you to it. Please remember to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder.. . how many more children have been wished away? Hundreds, maybe. It's been so many years.  
  
I miss it. The magic, the surroundings, my friends. Even *him*.  
  
Jareth. My Goblin King.  
  
At some point, I outgrew most of my childish fantasies. Discarded the dress- up clothes, the stuffed animals.  
  
But notice that I said *most* of my childish fantasies. I still long for my King to come sweep me off my feet, save me from the normality of everyday life on this boring, repetitive planet.  
  
In the beginning, I had wished myself away countless times; off to the Goblin City. I craved the sound of his voice, that arrogant smirk that annoyed the hell out of me even as it turned my insides to mush. Beautiful mismatched eyes that could delve into my very soul.  
  
Even if he still harbored a grudge towards me and turned me into a goblin, it wouldn't matter.  
  
I would be with near him. That was all I could think of. Nothing else *mattered*. How could it? What could possibly compare to Jareth?  
  
Not one single thing.  
  
I composed endless poems, letters, songs.  
  
  
  
*As the pain sweeps through  
  
Makes no sense for you  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
As the world falls down*  
  
  
  
I called for him until all words died on my lips.  
  
But he never answered.  
  
A grand form of torture, dished out by a grand King.  
  
I used to be so strong. I could face anything and come out of it practically unscathed. Hell, I was the first and only person to ever beat Jareth's precious Labyrinth.  
  
But my strength must have been lost along with all my other happy memories. I could survive, hoping that *he* would come for me. eventually.  
  
I can't live that lie anymore. They say that time heals all wounds. Well, with me, the opposite is true.  
  
I have no visible scars from my childhood journey, but it's the ones that you can't see that have done the damage, that have driven me to this.  
  
A few dislodged pebbles and rocks clatter down as the hushed sounds of waves crashing against the cliffs envelope me.  
  
Gazing out across the vast ocean, a single crystalline tear traces its way down my cheek like a lover's caress. My voice sounds rusty from disuse as I take that final step, sealing my own fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
*"I love you. Jareth."* 


	2. 2

Crystal Tears  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Sarah shivered and snuggled deeper into the warm comforters against her back. The blanket wrapped itself around her waist, tucking her closer still.  
  
Wait-a-minute. . .  
  
She dropped a small hand down to her waist and hesitantly poked at what she had thought to be an electric-blanket, encountering bare flesh.  
  
Quickly drawing her hand back up and holding it to her breast as if that single touch had singed her, Sarah cracked open one eye and peered down.  
  
Yep, just as she thought; someone's arm was wrapped around her waist, the hand attached to the arm rubbing against her skin.  
  
Wuh. . . make that a bare *male* arm.  
  
Sarah made a sound amusingly close to *'Eeeep!'* and would have jumped 3 feet in the air had it not been for the aforementioned arm holding her in place.  
  
Stiffening, she tried to squirm away, but was abruptly pulled back against a very *male* form that was spooning her body.  
  
Make that a very *aroused* male form.  
  
Panicking, Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and struggled, landing a kick against the man's shin. He grunted in pain and rolled her beneath him.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah, calm down luv."  
  
Her movements abruptly ceasing, she again cracked open an eye to peer up at the man situated on top of her.  
  
Sarah blinked. Blinked again.  
  
Nope, not a hallucination.  
  
Jareth, the mighty Goblin King, was staring down at her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Strange, she had never seen him express that emotion before, not even when his castle was crumbling down around him. It had always been that bored, almost detached mask he seemed to hide behind.  
  
Trying to dispel that line of thinking, she glanced down, following the line of his lean, muscled chest.  
  
Skipping along before she started drooling, she saw that he had her wrists secured near her head, and. . .  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized his lower body was pressed intimately against her own.  
  
A slightly hysterical thought flew through her mind, *"Well, that answers the age old question, 'Boxers or briefs?'"*  
  
The only barrier keeping their skin from touching was her simple red cotton panties and matching bra.  
  
Her gaze jumped back up to meet his, and he must have seen the question in them as he stated,  
  
"Skin-to-skin contact is the best way to raise your body temperature. You have hypothermia. What on earth possessed you to leap into the ocean in the middle of winter?"  
  
Listening to him speak, she suddenly became aware of the chill in the air around them and instinctively burrowed closer to Jareth's warmth, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. He jumped slightly, at the feel of her cold nose against his skin or her willingness to be near him, she wasn't sure which. But he didn't pull away, actually shifting his weight to cover her more fully.  
  
Sarah breathed in his scent and sighed, relaxing her body, but not her guard. She wasn't sure if she could handle a blow to her ego, especially not from him. Her pride was already in tatters.  
  
She was grateful when Jareth let his question go unanswered. But the silence grew, and Sarah found she couldn't stand it any longer. She had to know.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
Though her voice was but a rusty whisper, it seemed to echo around them. Jareth lifted his head to stare down at her once again, this time with a contemplative expression.  
  
* "It seems he's given up on hiding behind a callous mask." * Sarah thought as she waited for him to speak.  
  
His response, brief as it was, was filled with emotion.  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
~*mad scientist laugh*~ Oooooh, aren't I evil? ^_^ I actually hadn't been planning on add more to Crystal Tears, but I guess the muse was with me. And if I get enough reviews, I might just continue. I know at least a few of you out there are drooling in expectation of a steamy scene. I know I am! ^^;; So remember to review, and if I get enough requests, I'll continue.  
  
-- Ivy 


	3. 3

Wow, who'd have thought I'd get so many reviews so fast? **glances around, seeing multiple hands being raised, then grins** Okay, okay. ^_^  
  
Oh, and sorry if the story's point of view jumping around so much is confusing or bugging anyone, but that's just how it's coming out. I don't want to ruin a good thing by trying to change it.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Gazing up at Jareth, the absurdity of the situation finally hit me. I burst out laughing.  
  
So sue me, I couldn't help it. This man had put a fifteen year old me through thirteen hours of Hell to save my baby brother, even going to far as to drug me in order to keep me from solving his Labyrinth, and after I beat him, ignores me for ten years.  
  
And now, after all this time, he's saved my life and pretty much just admitted that he cares for me. True, I was feeling a tad slap-happy at the moment; you know, getting over the shock of me not being dead and all.  
  
Or maybe I was just a touch hysterical. Go figure.  
  
Oh, Hell no.  
  
At the first sign of my laughter, Jareth had immediately slipped back behind his cold mask, most likely jumping to the conclusion that I was mocking him.  
  
There was no way I was going to let him return to the role of all-mighty Goblin King looking down on the defiant mortal girl.  
  
Pulling a wrist from his loosened grasp, I reached up and plowed my fingers deep into his oh-so-soft hair and pulled his head down to mine, my lips latching on to his.  
  
When I finally released him from the soul-searing kiss, we were both breathing hard and I was having trouble focusing on anything other than Jareth.  
  
Not that I wanted to look elsewhere, of course.  
  
As Jareth stared down at me in what I decided to take as mild shock, he shifted so that his arm rested next to my head, holding more of his weight, which pushed his lower body more firmly against me.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
Considering that a certain part of him was nestled snugly against a _very_ sensitive part of me, I felt his reaction instantly; let's just say that there aren't enough words in the Oxford Dictionary to describe how he affected me.  
  
My pupils dilating, I gasped and gripped his bicep, barely controlling the urge to wrap my legs around his waist and plead with him to make love to me right then and there.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
*insert sadistic laughter here* What, you thought I'd give you an easy PWP? No way! This is gonna be more than simple written porn, as Nakamo like to call it. *glances at her friend and smirks* 


End file.
